Cory Booker
|birth_place = Washington, D.C., United States |death_date = |death_place = |party = Democratic |spouse = |children = 4 |profession = Lawyer |alma_mater = Wikipedia:The Catholic University of America University of Maryland |religion = Roman Catholicism }} Cory Anthony Booker (April 27, 1969-July 22 2073) was the 46th President of the United States (2021 - 2029). A Democrat he introduced Reagan Era themes of free enterprise and state and local progressive policies while in the Senate, and pursuing a new agenda for free trade. As president from 2021 to 2029, his ambitious programs were overwhelmed by the Labor Crisis, that seemed to get worse every year despite the increasingly large-scale interventions he made in the economy. By the end of his second term, his popularity had sharply declined leading to the election of Dylan James Price. In foreign policy, Booker sought to increase American trade and repair the country's standing abroad, while continuing to avoid direct engagement in foreign conflicts. His administration shepherded the end of the Little Cold War, ending tensions with Russia just prior to their collapse. Booker avoided war with Venezuela over the Hayler Incident, but Congress rejected his attempted annexation of the Dutch Antilles. In trade policy, Booker's administration sought to strengthen the dollar and re-open free trade negotiations with the Trans-Pacific Nations. His popularity declined in his second term, while his response to the Market Crash of 2027 proved ineffective nationally in halting the economic crisis that produced over-employment, high prices, low profits, and bankruptcies 2020 presidential election 'Democratic primaries' When Senators Elizabeth Warren and Bernie Sanders announced within weeks of each other that neither of them would seek the Democratic nomination in the 2020 presidential election, Booker became the leading Democratic candidate, despite the fact the progressive coalition was lukewarm on Booker. However, Booker received an early endorsement from former President Barack Obama, who was eager to make Booker his true successor. Warren and Sanders had no desire to split the party by publicly opposing the popular Senator, fearing a repeat of 2016's hostile primary. Booker's faced a handful of challengers, including former Governor of Maryland Martin O'Malley, Congressman Seth Moulton of Massachusetts, and Governor of Colorado John Hickenlooper. However, Booker received much favorable press coverage in the months leading up to the convention. Booker's reputation and popularity coalesced to give him the Democratic nomination on the first ballot. In order to guarantee the Democrats took the Rust Belt, Booker chose Ohio Senator Sherrod Brown as his running mate. 'General Election' Booker campaigned for transparency and the Democratic record of prosperity against Republican President Donald Trump's record of turbulence and recession. Both candidates were pro-business, and each promised to improve conditions for working people, reform immigration laws, and maintain America's non-interventionist foreign policy. Booker had been a sharp critic of the Trump administration and was seen as a unifying figure between the Republicans and Democrats. He argued for a return to America's federalist routs, celebrating the good work done at the state level for reforms rather than relying on the federal government. Historians agree that Booker's national reputation and the sluggish economy, combined with deep splits in the Republican Party over President Trump, guaranteed his ultimate victory with 51.1% of the vote. Booker's appeal to rural white voters succeeded in cracking the "Bubba vote", winning the Republican strongholds of Arizona and North Carolina, as well as the traditional swing states of Ohio and Florida; much of the Deep South continued to support Trump as the Republican candidate while he faced a primary challenge from Heartland Republicans. Booker and the national party had pursued a "Get out the Bubba Vote" to resuscitate the Democratic Party in the Midwest, adopting a more decentralized party platform. This outraged the progressive leadership, which began to break from the Democratic Party, and seek candidates who supported the progressive agenda for what would become the Progress Party. First Term (2021–25) Booker's tenure was a time of continuing inflation and shortage of labor, as well as an energy crisis. He canceled military pay raises during a time of high inflation and government deficits. On January 20, 2021, Booker was sworn in as the 46th President of the United States by Chief Justice John Roberts. His presidency began with a return to tradition, despite Trump not attending Booker's inauguration at the Capitol or ride with him as he departed the White House for the last time. Booker held a press conference on his first day in office, promising a "renewed relationship with the press". He asked White House Press Corps to recommend improvements to the White House's relationship with journalists. In his first 100 days in office, he held more regular and frequent press conferences than Trump had held in his entire Presidency. However, he changed his press policies after the 2027 stock market crash, screening reporters and greatly reducing his availability. Booker took a more conventional approach to choosing his cabinet, regularly consulting with the Senate leadership about his choices in private meetings. In his effort to create national harmony, Booker purposely avoided choosing partisan leaders. He appointed former Deputy Secretary Robert O. Work as Secretary of Defense, and former national Security Adviser Susan Rice to Secretary of State. Compared to the disorganized Trump administration, Booker's was praised for running an orderly White House with a very low premium on drama. First 100 Days Booker spent his first 100 days in office undoing many of the executive orders of his predecessor and signing bills passed by the Democratic Congress shortly before taking office. For instance, he revised the US's stance on refugees, announcing that the country would take in 50,000 refugees from the Middle East, which was busy coping with remnants of the Islamic State. Booker reinstated Obama-era climate initiatives, such as the Clean Power Plan, which had been either scrapped or largely ignored under Trump in favor of supporting the failing hydrocarbon industry. He also resigned the United States to the Paris Climate Agreement. On the foreign stage, Booker sought to repair America's image abroad, which had been somewhat damaged under Trump. Booker reopened trade negotiations with the nations of the Trans-Pacific Partnership, which would merge with the Regional Comprehensive Economic Partnership to form the Trans-Pacific Forum, with the US and the rest of the Western Hemisphere being observer states. This would be the foundation of the pact eventually becoming a security agreement in the face of a resurgent Japan. Booker would work at reforming immigration laws, meeting with the Mexican president in an effort to repair relations between the two nations which has been strained under the former's predecessor. However, Booker made little effort to reverse the fundamental foreign policy shifts that began under the Trump administration, and in fact deepened the United States' involvement with the Geneva summit over the future of the Levant, inviting Turkey and Iran to take the lead in redrawing the balance of power in the region. Booker shifted US focus in NATO primarily toward Eastern Europe, and in opposition to Russia. He famously capped off his tour of NATO in Warsaw where he reaffirmed America's commitment to defending Europe from Russian influence. By the end of Booker's first term, the world's confidence and trust in the United States was largely restored. 'Cybersecurity' Cybersecurity had become a major issue around the world as the degree of Russian influence in the electoral politics of foreign nations became clear. Democratic bills to create a fifth branch of the US military (the so called "Cyber Force") had been stopped by President Trump's veto pen. President Booker called on Congressional Republicans and Democrats to create a compromise bill with advice from cybersecurity experts. The result was the 2021 Cyber Security Act, which while not authorizing the creation of a unique branch of the military to deal with cyberwarfare, did authorize funding for significant improvements to military and civilian digital infrastructure. Most controversially, the bill included the first digital anti-mask law that banned the use of "anonymous communications" online and mandated that all internet activity be searchable with a warrant. This did not stop users from exercising pen names, aliases, and the like, however to use the internet in any capacity required that your legal name, location, and citizenship status be registered and verified through ISPs and searchable through a warrant through the FBI and local law enforcement. The FBI Cyber Division was empowered to shut down websites that did not comply with these new laws. Domestic communications were protected from searches by military and intelligence services, however these changes were so fundamental to the very nature of the internet that they drew sharp backlash against the Booker administration. However, after implantation, paid trolling saw a sharp decline, and trolling/disinformation/fake news campaigns by foreign powers was virtually eliminated. Similarly there was a significant decline in internet porn activity and cyberbullying. Opposition to the Booker Administration's cybersecurity policies began to fade among the general public, and Gallup polled in January 2022 that 58% of Americans approved of the new law and 65% reported a more pleasurable online experience. However, opposition in the courts finally came to a head in the Supreme court case Ferguson vs. Georgia in which the court ruled that the internet was a public forum unless a website specifically offers privacy protections for those viewing/using/contributing to its content; and a legal search would be required to view user activity. 'Ending the Little Cold War' Booker escalated the Little Cold War, accelerating a reversal from the "Reset" policy which began in 2014 after the Russian invasion of Crimea. Booker continued the massive buildup of the United States Armed Forces begun under Trump, and implemented new policies towards Russia and the Eurasian Union. In response to Russian deployment of the hypersonic Zircon missile, Booker oversaw NATO and the Visegrad Group's deployment of the "Laser Triad" to Poland, Hungary, and Romania. He also increased US sanctions on Russia with support from Turkey. Russia's economy had significantly declined prior to Booker taking office due to crippling sanctions from the EU and the decline in demand for commodities that made up the bulk of Russia's export driven economy. The surge in US military presence on their western border overextended Russia militarily while the Booker administration funded a covert war in the Caucasus through Turkey and Azerbaijan. The Russian public was staging regular demonstrations against the Putin regime and military defections began to accelerate by late 2022. In 2023, following a series of riots and a military coup the Russian government collapsed, ending the Little Cold War. [[Korean War (2017–2021)|'Korean Reunification']] One of Booker's most lasting foreign policy achievements was his presiding over the reunification of North and South Korea as the united Republic of Korea. The process of reunification would trace its roots from the Manila Accords which formally ended the Korean War. Reunification officially occurred on February 11, 2022, now known in Korea as Korean Unity Day. Seoul once again became the capital of the reunited nation. [[The Flood|'The Flood']] In 2023, the southern portion of the Greenland Ice Sheet calved off of the primary glacier and began drifting toward the ocean. The administration coordinated with state and federal agencies, as well as the international community, to prepare for the inevitable rise in sea levels and the disaster that would come once the glacier slipped into the ocean. By July 2025, the glacier fell into the ocean sending a swell of water that forced millions of people inland into temporary shelters. At the time, Booker's administration was praised for its handling of the crisis. There were few fatalities in the United States, people were relocated with a week to spare before the glacier fell, and the Flood Relief Act of 2025 set aside enough funding to finance the reconstruction of the Atlantic Seaboard. There was even a brief drop in the overemployment rate as displaced citizens took temporary jobs during reconstruction. However, it quickly became apparent that there simply weren't enough skilled laborers in the United States to actually carry out the repairs to eastern seaboard. The insurance agencies were also unable to cover the billions in damages to their clients who were not completely covered by the FDIC in the Relief Act. The labor shortage stalled reconstruction and forced 8 million people from their homes. The Relief Act gave these people easy credit and some reimbursment capital to buy new homes in labor starved parts of the country, and gave the economy a well needed bump. However, the displacement of millions, and meltwater from the ice sheet, had yet another unintended side effect. Desalination, and virtually abandoned ports, resulted in the poorest fishing season in living memory. Compounded with rising sea levels that destroyed millions of achers of farmland around the world, food prices around the world skyrocketed. Public outrage against these financial institutions (some of whom attempted to embezzle their client's money to repair their headquarters) and high food prices drove a political upheaval in the US which was only made worse when the markets finally crashed by the winter of 2027. Approval of the Booker administration remained at historic averages, but the dissent from the left laid the foundations for the rise of the Progress and Labor parties. 2024 presidential election With the end of the Little Cold War, Booker's bid for a second term seemed all but assured. A growing number of progressive reformers, however, were disappointed by Booker's support of Chained CPI, cuts to Medicare and Medicaid, and upholding most of the Trump Tax Cuts. To placate progressives, Booker created a Consumer Services Commission authorized by Congress in 2023. The Commission, chaired by progressive Elizabeth Warren, proposed reforms to Medicare and Medicaid and consumer protections, which Booker implemented by executive order in April 2024, Congress appropriating funds in May. Congress stopped funding the Commission in December 2025 having refused to pass legislation to implement its recommendations. There was further division within the party between the faction most concerned with the burden left to Seniors and that concerned with growing the economy. During the Trump years, both factions' interests had aligned, and in 2020 both had supported Booker. As the anti-Trump coalition began to fray, Booker's alignment with the party's more conservative elements alienated those who favored a return to the party's Rooseveltian roots. Nevertheless, Booker ultimately defeated Warren and her running mate, Senator Tammy Duckworth of Illinois, with 55.6% of the vote. Second Term (2025-29) [[Market Crash of 2027|'Labor Shortage']] The New York Stock Exchange, which had outsourced trading to Chicago in preparation of the evacuation, saw massive losses as many companies simply didn't have the cash on hand to rebuild their damaged assets. The Booker administration attempted to make it easier for people to sell off real-estate assets that were damaged in the flood, but this only highlighted the hyperinflation of the housing market. A series of tax cuts were pushed through to keep private investment, particularly in the financial and insurance industry, from stalling. Additionally, a global agreement to reduce stock market trading capacity was reached while reconstruction was ongoing. These measures kept panic to a minimum and apparently kept an economic crisis under control. However, the tax cuts only increased investment into a market that simply did not have enough people to actually carry out the business objectives. The labor force, simply did not have the capacity to meet demand. When the SEC suspended trading outright for the transition and reopening of the NYSE on January 4, 2027, the Dow Jones fell by some 2000 points upon reopening. In 2026 Booker's administration attempted to alleviate the labor crunch by pushing through a series of reforms that allowed the Department of Housing and Urban development to build high-density housing for the homeless in exchange for menial labor. The program was actually a great success at reducing vagrancy across the country, but did not make a significant impact in the labor crisis. Post Presidency In 2069 He Was The First President To Celebrate His 100th Birthday.He Beat Jimmy Carter Regard As Having The Longest Retirement,He Died In 2073 Category:Presidents of the United States